The search for accuracy improvement has, in recent years, included the investigation of simplified guidance schemes. The best known of these schemes at present is the directional control concept which utilizes an attitude reference provided by a 2.degree. of freedom gyro to obtain missile attitude information used as an input to a control system which generates corrective torques proportional to missile attitude. The directional control principle is utilized to compensate for the three principle directional error sources, i.e., (1) linear thrust malalignment or failure of the thrust axis to pass through the rocket center of mass by a certain distance; (2) mallaunch or the unpredictable component of angular motion at a transverse axis at the instant the rocket leaves the launcher; (3) crosswind effect. Stable rockets turn upwind, and the thrust drives the rocket off the intended path. The crosswind effect is the most difficult error to suppress.